far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 561 - Routing Frustrations
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #561 - Routing Frustrations is the five-hundred sixty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventh-first episode of Season 6. Video Overview Internet Struggles Kurt leaves his Hidey Hole with a view to get Wolfie and head west. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $22,706.79 of the $60,000 goal for Season 6. Kurt recently improved his Internet, which necessitated a modem upgrade. He spent a lot of money for the better Internet, but nothing has changed. Kurt has 30 upload now after contacting the internet twitter account, but was still getting the 150 down. Kurt then realized that his wi-fi router was somehow slowing his download, and when he bypassed it Kurt went to 300 down. Kurt has ordered a new router, and is glad to finally know the source of all the problems. Today is also Brian's five year anniversary of creating YouTube videos. Question: What are your thoughts on the urban urbanization of our world, humans getting farther way from nature's influences, and humans sometimes living their entire lives in urban environments? Also, how in touch with nature are you? Kurt does not like cities, but wonders if concentrating people in specific locations may preserve a lot of nature. Kurt actually spent the weekend in San Diego, and he felt cramped, the lack of parking having something to do with it. Kurt would like driving out far away to get closer to nature. Kurt is not very at touch in nature as he's indoors a lot, and the doorbell then rings leading to a lot of barking from Eva that Kurt needs to quiet. Question: I've been walking a lot recently and found my own perception of walking distance changed quite dramatically, so what does Kurt consider walking distance? Kurt finds a weird formation with alternating pillars of sandstone and stone like a parthenon. Three miles is a casual hike for Kurt, seven or eight miles is a day event for Kurt. Kurt stumbles upon a Dungeon, and defeats the Spiders within. He heals up with some wheat, and using the string he found makes a single wool block. Kurt mentions his sister who lives in a city and does not drive at all. Question: Looking at the box while making a jigsaw puzzle, is this cheating? To Kurt is definitively not cheating, as that's how you know what you're making. Question: How do you feel when someone reads your comments out loud on their YouTube series? Unsure exactly what the donor means, Kurt cannot really answer it until he thinks she means a similar donor situation on other channels. Kurt likes people reading his comments. Question: I would like to know your opinion on mechanical keyboards, if you have one, a mechanical keyboard, what type of switch do you use? With the Corsair K70, Kurt uses the red switches and he is quite happy with it. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 03 - Dangerous Time to Break and UNNECESSARILY BRUTAL - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 30.